Never Again
by roomofangels
Summary: Chi Kagi comes to Ouran for schooling on a scholorship. There she meets the Host Club and later falls for the one and only 'king of the hosts'.But she hides something horribal can he help? TamakixOC Rated M for blood, violence, and language. Not on.
1. Chapter 1

Chi Kagi tucked a strand of long white hair behind her ear as two girls in yellow uniforms passed her. She didn't wear the proper school because she couldn't afford it. She was wearing her purple checker converse, a pair of light blue worn jeans, a black tank, a green and cream striped sweater over that, and a black leather collar. She held her sketch book close to her as the girls passed her, not even noticing her.

As they passed she hears them talk about a host club and how they couldn't go because of some big test. Chi ignored that and tried to find somewhere quiet so she could relax and draw. All the libraries were loud and full. Two with only girls, one with guys, and the other two had combinations of both males and females.

She roamed the halls for inspiration, a bench, or even an abandon room. As she continued to walk she saw a sign that said _Music Room #3_.

"An empty music room? Well, I might be able relax in here," Chi said to herself quietly. She opened the door and saw a bright light as rose petals flue past her. Standing there were seven very attractive boys. One was sitting in a chair with his legs crossed. He had blonde hair and deep purple eyes. Next to him was a brunette with coffee brown eyes, who looked slightly like a girl. Behind him was a tall boy with black hair and stone grey eyes that had glasses in front of them. On the other side of the blonde were twins. They both had orange hair and yellow cat eyes. Standing by them were two boys. The first one was taller than the others. He had black hair and eyes that were so grey they looked black. On his shoulders was a blonde with brown eyes holding a pink… bunny? He looked like an elementary student in a male high school uniform which contained a blue blazer, black tie, dress pants, shoes, and a white button down.

"Ah! A new customer," said the taller blonde. The twins muttered something about a new toy as the shorter blonde jumped off the tallest male's shoulders. The taller blonde walked over to Chi handing her a white rose as he said, "Welcome, my princess. What brings you to the host club? I am Tamaki Suoh, king of the host club!" Chi grabbed the rose delicately with her thin pale fingers, bringing it to her nose for a smell.

He looked down and saw her outfit with a look of question on his face. The one wearing glasses looked at Chi and asked, "Chi Kagi?" She nodded slightly. He looked at the twins and brunette, "Isn't she in your class?" They nodded before the twins said, "Yeah, but she sat in the corner everyone thinks is haunted." Everyone shuttered except for the brunette. The shorter blonde jumped/ hugged Chi casing them to spin.

"Chi-Chan! Want to have some cake?" The shorter blonde said. Chi was trying to become less dizzy so she didn't answer. His taller, yet silent friend said, "Mitsukuni." The small one looked at him and walked back to him smiling, "Okay, Takashi." Tamaki had a hand over his mouth, as if in thought. The twins were on either side of Chi and very close to her.

"Don't be shy," started one of them. "Yes, being unnoticed is never a good thing," finished the other. They both had a finger under her chin, trying to use twinsets or yaoi. Chi stepped back in an attempt to remove herself from being a toy. The brunette walked up and said, "Don't mind Hikaru and Kaoru. Sorry about not introducing myself earlier. I'm Haruhi Fugioka and as you were told by Tamaki senpai, this is the Ouran Host Club." Tamaki grabbed Haruhi and started to do a spinning glomp yelling stuff like, "Good Haruhi!" and, "You learn so well!" Haruhi tried to remove himself, but it didn't work.

Right when Haruhi was going to yell for help Chi's hand moved in between them, pushed Haruhi to her shoulder, and was placed on the ground. They all looked at them. Chi's pale hand was around Haruhi's waist while Haruhi had a hand on Chi's shoulder. Chi didn't remove her hand as she stud, only an inch or two taller than the twins. Haruhi gained a rosy color.

Haruhi moved one of her hands to Chi's cheek while Chi's hands found a resting place on Haruhi's hips. They moved closer together and the other host leaned forward. All of a sudden they both pointed at them, Chi pointed with white rose, and said, "Pervs!" The host blushed as they laughed. Chi looked around to see if anyone was around. They were the only ones in the room.

"May I ask you a question?"asked Chi. Haruhi giggled, "You just did, but sure." Chi looked Haruhi over before asking, "Are you a girl?" Everyone in the host club went quiet for a second, but the twins broke the silence by saying how manly Haruhi was. Tamaki looked at Chi kind of ticked off when he said, calmly, "Why would you ask that?" Chi shrugged, "I don't know, but Haruhi seemed less dense then I expected when I picked him up." Tamaki laughed, "Maybe Haruhi went on a diet and didn't tell us."

Chi walked to the doors. When she opened the door she turned and said, "Tamaki, your right eye twitches when you lie."

Once the final bell rang for the day Chi walked outside. The sun was shining and there was a genital breeze, how could someone not like this weather. Chi didn't want to go home knowing what was waiting for her there, but she had to. She continued to walk on the sidewalk at a steady pace, until she heard someone call her name. She turned around and saw Haruhi walking to her.

"I'm glad I caught you. I need to ask you a favor," said Haruhi. Chi raised an eyebrow, "What kind of favor?" Haruhi smiled, "I need you to not tell anyone about me being a girl. I know it sounds confusing, but I owe the club a lot of money so I work for them. They thought I was a boy because of my hair, funny huh?" Chi nodded twirling some hair around her finger. They walked together continuing the conversation.

"Can I ask you something?" said Haruhi. Chi nodded with a smile. Haruhi started, "Well your hair. Is that your real color?" Chi chuckled then said, "It is, odd huh?" The brunette nodded in agreement.

They were outside the building Haruhi lived at going up the stairs, giggling. As Haruhi opened her door Chi pulled out her key to the door next to her. They smiled at each other and went into their apartments.

Chi looked around her house even though the lights were off. She heard a heavy snore come from the couch. The air had a heavy sent of beer. Her father had fallen asleep drunk after work. As quietly as she could she went through the hallways to her room. The walls were painted a dark blue and her carpet was purple. Her bed was in the corner with a window slightly above it. A white desk was across the room from the bed. The walls were bare except for one photo above her bed.

"Hey mom," she said placing her stuff down next to the desk. She sat on the bed looking at the photo. It was of a woman with long white hair and light blue eyes; they could've past as twins if Chi's eyes weren't the blue grey of her father. Her skin was pale, but not as pale as Chi's. She was wearing a pink sun dress that had no sleeves and ended at her knees, holding a black rose.

The woman just smiled at her. Chi smiled, "I met some very nice people, and you would have loved them. Well, I better get started on my homework." She walked to the desk and pulled out one of the text books from her bag and began to read.

When she finished her homework she looked at the door way to her room was open and a man was standing there. He had jet black hair and blue grey eyes were locked on Chi in anger. She just sat there like a deer in head lights.

"Why didn't you wake me?"he asked. The reason was that it wouldn't have mattered if she did wake him or if didn't. He would still be angry and yell at her. When she didn't answer he started to yell at her, bringing up things that didn't even apply to her. He came into the room and Chi stud up and moved in front of the bed. He just started beating her and she didn't cry or make a noise. She knew if she did, it would bring him pleasure.

Once he left the room, Chi locked the door and placing the chair under the lock. She opened the closet in her room. Pressing the play button on the stereo, Bye Bye Boyfriend by Fefe Dudson started to drown the room as she removed her sweater. She counted the new injuries on her shoulders and chest in the mirror. Twelve total. She started to cry as she drooped on the floor, her back on the desk.

She pulled a small blade out from one of the drawers and pressed it to her left wrist. A crimson liquid slowly came to the surface. The pain felt wonderful. Chi continued this motion, moving the blade to a slightly different spot. After about six more cuts she stopped and put the blade away.

Some days pasted and Chi got to know everyone in the club a bit better including everyone's name, some of the nicknames, and some random things about them. Otherwise everything stayed the same, sadly, this included Chi's home life. Kyouya also got a little information on Chi; she likes sweets, tea, coffee, and reading, normally won't show an emotion to you unless she feels comfortable, knows a variety of languages, and likes to draw a lot.

Chi looked at her cell phone clock after the alarm ring tone, I Don't Care by Apocalyptica, went off. She had five minutes to get ready for school if she wanted to get there early. She grabbed a black short sleeve shirt with blue and purple stars, a pair of black skinny jeans, her purple checkered converse, the black collar, and two wrist bands for her left wrist. Her bag had been repacked before she went to sleep. She slipped the bag over her shoulder and her cell into the front of the bag, after making sure it was off.

Chi didn't make a sound as she grabbed a box of rice balls from the refrigerator, for lunch, and left the house locking the door behind her. Turning she saw Haruhi walking out. Haruhi turned to her and said, "Good morning, Chi. You're up early."

"Yeah, well I thought I might be able to use my computer a little before school," said Chi. They walked down to the side walk as Haruhi said, "You're allowed to use them during free period." Chi looked a little shocked by this. They continued to talk about random topics including stores, doing something on Saturday, and some information on the hosts.

"So Kyouya's the shadow king?" asked Chi. Haruhi nodded. Chi lifted a finger to her lips, "Do you think he'd let me practice before the club starts tommarow?" Haruhi cocked her head to the side before saying, "Huh? Practice?" Chi scratched her head, "I play guitar, but I can't practice at home." Haruhi nodded, but asked, "Why can't you practice at home?" Chi stopped walking and looked down at her feet. Then she said quietly yet with anger, "My father hates it because it reminds him of mom."

Chi was on the brink of tears after saying that. Haruhi pulled out a handkerchief and gave it to her. Chi dabbed her eyes as Haruhi asked, "What happened to your mother?" With that one question Chi felt herself almost fall apart. She told Haruhi that her mother had died in a car crash when she was six. Her father didn't handle it to well and became an alcoholic. He started to beat her for no reason and had become darker because of it.

"Darker?" asked Haruhi. Chi scratched her head, "I say darker instead of emo or goth." Haruhi nodded, "Oh. Umm... I don't think you want me telling the others about this, do you?" Chi flashed the _please-don't-tell-them_ eyes. They continued to the school and got their a little earlier then Haruhi needed to be. They even beat Kyouya there.

Chi sat on one of the couches with Haruhi continuing their talk about doing something on Saturday. Kyouya walked in, surprised to see someone there before him. They giggled causing him to raise an eyebrow.

"And what would you two be scheming?" he asked looking at them. The twins popped their heads in, "If anyone scheming" started one, "It's us," finished the other one. The placed themselves on either side of Chi as she turned to Kyouya and asked, "Kyouya, would it be okay if I came in here to practice before and or after club?"

Kyouya looked at Chi. "What do you want to practice?" Chi smiled, that was close to a yes, "My guitar." The twins looked at each other. Kaoru asked, "You can play guitar?" Chi nodded. Hikaru said, "Cool." Kyouya said, "Sure, why don't you practice tomorrow. We're not having club activities." Chi nodded with a smile. Tamaki, Mori, and Hunni came into the room. Hikaru and Kaoru both asked, "Can you play any other interments?"

"Only one other," said Chi. The twins looked at her and asked, "What?" Chi pointed at her mouth. Hunni asked, "You can sing?" Chi nodded as Tamaki walked in front of her. Extending his hand he said, "Then please, sing for us princess, sing." Chi took his hand and stood in front of them.


	2. Chapter 2

"What am I support to sing?" Chi asked. Everyone started to think, including Tamaki. Kyouya opened his mouth, but Tamaki spoke, "Do you any songs that have piano?" Everyone looked at Tamaki, with wide eyes except for Chi, who nodded. Tamaki smiled and lead her to the grand piano. She told

Tamaki the song so quietly that the others couldn't hear and he smiled slightly. Everyone looked at them as if the two were scheming something that could destroy the world. Tamaki started to play the piano, and then Chi opened her mouth. A beautiful sound came out from her mouth.

_Paper flowers_

_Paper flowers_

_I linger in the doorway_

_Of alarm clocks screaming monsters calling my name_

_Let me stay where the wind will whisper to me _

_Where the rain drops as they're falling tell a story_

_In my field of paper flowers _

_And candy clouds of lullaby (paper flowers)_

_I lie inside myself for hours_

_And watch my purple sky fly over me (paper flowers)_

_Don't say I'm out of touch_

_With this rampant chaos, your reality_

_I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge_

_The nightmare I built my own world to escape_

_In my field of paper flowers_

_And candy clouds of lullaby (paper flowers)_

_I lie inside myself for hours_

_And watch my purple sky fly over me (paper flowers) _

_Paper flowers_

_Paper flowers_

The host clapped enthusiastically. Tamaki smiled as he got up from the piano. Chi blushed lightly from the clapping and what happened next didn't help her either. The king of the host spun her around to face him. He kissed the back of her hand before saying, "That was beautiful, Chi. You should sing more often. Ever think of joining the choir? You would probably get every female solo." Chi's blushed deepened from the kiss, but vanished after the choir comment.

Tamaki raised an eyebrow in question. Chi said, "I did, but getting bossed around by snobby, rich girls really isn't my thing." A slight laugh came from everyone. The twins shared a wink before asking, "Hey Kyouya?" The raven haired looked at them, "Yes?" They started to walk toward Chi while asking, "Have you chosen the entertainment for the ball, yet?" Kyouya held his chin in thought, "I'm not decided yet. Why do you have a suggestion?"

One of the twins came from behind; wrapping around Chi's shoulders, nuzzling his head into the crook of her neck started saying, "Actually yes. She's very talented and sweet…" The other one came from the front, hugging around the waist finished his brother's thought, "Yes, and I know she wouldn't ask for money in return." The twins used their best seductive eyes, but Chi was immune.

Kyouya looked at Chi and asked, "Well Chi would you like to perform at the ball?" Chi looked at the raven hair man with her blue grey eyes brushing some white hair away from her eyes. The twins had let go of her and looked at her with begging eyes. She looked at the rest of the host club. They all had a look of wanting in their eyes including Mori, but his was less visible.

"Only if you want me to sing," she said. Everyone let out a cheer of happiness. Chi smiled at them. She looked at Kyouya, "I must thank you for letting practice here, but it wouldn't feel right if I was granted this without having to pay." Everyone gasped as Kyouya said, "You are correct. Besides I wouldn't let you practice here for free." Lifting her hand to hold her chin with her thumb and curved forefinger, she said, "Maybe I could work for you."

"It's a little late for that. Everyone knows you're a girl, so you becoming a host is impossible," the twins said. Chi looked up in thought then around the room till something caught her eye, "You have to leave your guest in order to get cake and tea, correct?" They all nodded. She smiled, "I could wheel the cart, which would give you more time with your guest and raise profits by at least five percent."

Everyone looked at her as if she was crazy or a genius. Tamaki smiled and patted her head, "She's right you know." Chi looked up at Tamaki with a slight blush. He looked at the others, "Boys, we have a new maid." Chi raised an eyebrow at him before he said, "In a since." Everyone looked at Tamaki, especially Haruhi and Chi.

"What do you mean by, 'in a since'," Haruhi asked. Tamaki looked at her, "Well she's going to bringing us food and drink." "OW!" he yelled. Chi moved her hand from his head, "I'm not your servant." He rubbed his head looking at her, from that angle Chi had a slight glow, even with her dark clothing, that made her look somewhat like a goddess.

"With you joining us you're going to need all of our phone numbers, just in case something comes up," Kyouya said. Chi pulled out her phone, a midnight blue touch screen full key board, and handed it to him, "Insert your phone numbers." They looked at her with wide eyes. Raising an eyebrow she asked, "What is there something wrong?" The twins were the first to speak, "How'd a commoner get a phone like that?" Chi sighed, "My grandfather bought it for me a few years ago and pays for the plan." Everyone nodded and entered their cell phone numbers. Tamaki was the last one to enter his number.

She put the phone back in the bag and looked at Tamaki. "What period do you have pre calculus, Tamaki?" Tamaki thought for a moment then said, "Third period, why?" She smiled, "I've been transferred to your pre calculus class." His eyes widened as Chi's soft, gentile, and very rare smile grew. His mouth opened slightly, he was causing her to smile. And it was her true smile, not one she might put on to make people not be so worried.

The host club and Chi then had a meeting about that week's cosplays. Once that was finished everyone went to class. Everything was very boring until third period that is.

Tamaki was sitting in his seat as the teacher, Miss Cook, walked in with Chi following her. A few of the boys were mumbling something about "using" the new girl while the girls in the class were talking about how she wasn't wearing a uniform and guessing why, but Tamaki didn't notice. He was looking right at Chi and thought of reasons she may have been transferred to his math class, she was a grade behind him after all. The only time a student might have a class in the grade above was for Advance Placement.

After a while his mind moved to different questions like; why was her hair white? Was it dye or oddly natural? Why was she usually so quiet? Why didn't she wear clothes that accented her best parts? What was with all the dark clothes? They really didn't fit her personality. And that collar, what was it for? She wore it all the time. He also felt like she was hiding something from everyone, but he didn't know what and it was starting to annoy him like that itch you can't scratch.

Miss Cook cleared her throat before saying, "Class we are getting a new student. Her name is Chi Kagi and this is an AP class for her. Yes she is a first year, unlike you second years, so I suspect you to be polite to her. Seeing that the only open seat is next to Mr. Suoh, you will be sitting there unless I decide otherwise, understand?" Chi nodded and went to her seat. When she looked over Tamaki smiled at her, causing her to shift her eyes away and try to hide a deep blush, which came out as a soft rose type pink.

Tamaki saw this and smiled to himself. Another girl on the hook, but something felt different. All he could think about the rest of the period was Chi with her small yet beautiful smile. Once class was over he saw that Chi was the first to leave the room. He collected his things and went to his locker.

He walked down the hallway that lead to the lunch room and stopped just as he turned the corner. Two male students with very greasy hair and their uniforms worn in a way that made you think the just took the garb from someone on the streets were pinning a student to the lockers. Tamaki tried to get a better look at the student they were pinning to the lockers, but he couldn't see. He continued to walk down the hall to get a better view of the student only to be shocked. The student being pinned to the lockers was Chi.

"What do you to think you're doing?" Tamaki asked, trying to sound tough. One of the boys looked at him then said, "This bitch wouldn't do as we fucking said so we're putting some fucking sense into her." Tamaki didn't really listen to them because he was too busy looking at Chi, her eyes looked so scared. He then stared at them as they looked at him like he was an idiot. Something unexpected happened after that.

Tamaki kicked one of them sending him flying. The one that was still pinning her said, "What's with you? You want to protect the nerd or something?" Chi took this opportunity to become free. She grabbed the guys hand and twisted it causing his to scream in pain and drop her to the ground. She moved herself to stand behind Tamaki as the guy held his hand and said, "Shit! Bitch is going to fucken pay for that! Move Suoh!" Tamaki stud his ground and said something that sounded like a command, "I'm not moving unless it's with Chi, understand." The guy was about to punch him in the face but the speakers came on, "Tamaki Suoh, Chi Kagi, Shao Kahn, and Kane Cage report to the principal's office. I repeat report to the principal's office."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I don't own Ouran! I can't stress that enough. The OCs were made by my friends and myself.**

Chi sat next to Tamaki in one of the four seats in front of the principal's desk. She was nervous and Tamaki knew this. He slid his hand over onto her's and slowly rubbed it. She looked at him with fear in her eyes. He smiled and said, "It's going to be okay Chi. You didn't do anything wrong." She smiled back at him, but it wasn't convincing.

When the principal asked what happened Shao and Kane started to talk at the same time. The principal signaled for them to stop talking. Once they did he said, "I've been given information from a third person point of view. Now I want to know what each of you saw. So you don't feel threatened or in danger I will talk to everyone separately. Mr. Kahn you're first. You three sit outside."

They did as they were told and went to the hallway. Chi stayed near Tamaki the whole time. When Shao came out he pointed at Kane and sat down as Kane left. Chi became tense when Kane came out and pointed at Tamaki to go in. Tamaki nodded at Chi and entered the office.

"Tamaki please have a seat," said the principal. Tamaki did and the principal said, "Now tell me what you saw." Tamaki took a deep breath, "I was coming from pre calculus and going to lunch." "When I turned the corner they had…" He was interrupted by the sound of skin on skin and a yelp that could only belong to one girl.

Tamaki and the principal opened the door to see Shao and Kane pinning Chi to the wall by the throat. "Chi!" Tamaki yelled causing the boys to drop her. She started to take in a huge breath of air as Tamaki kneeled down next to her.

Once Chi caught her breath she noticed Tamaki next to her. He saw how scared she looked. He picked her up onto his lap and hugged her. She clung on to his blue blazer like it was the only thing keeping her alive.

"Shao Kahn and Kane Cage you're both expelled!" yelled the principal. "But," they started. "No. You're both expelled. Get you things and come right back here." They talked back and even started saying, "It's the bitch's fault."

"Enfermé! Taire en ce moment!" Chi said not looking at them. They left and the principal looked at them. Tamaki looked at her, "You can speak French?" Chi looked at him and said, "Yes, why?" He smiled, "C'est ma langue de naissance."

"Tamaki please take Chi to the nurse to have her neck looked at," said the principal. Tamaki nodded and carried her to the nurse's office. "I can walk on my own Tamaki," Chi said. He smiled and said, "I know, but you're my princess. And you need remember that, okay?"

**A/N: Chi can speak French! For those who don't speak French Chi said, "Shut up! Shut up right now!" And Tamaki said, "That's my birth language." Sorry for really short chapter and foreign words. I'm having a really bad case of writer's block and it doesn't help that I'm working on six other stories that don't even have the first chapter or prolog done! R&R please! You can give suggestions for the story and flames will be making smores for other people.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi people, I'm sooooo sorry about not updating! It's been crazy here. I got sick multiple times, school starts Monday, and my laptop got fried! I don't own Ouran or any music used. Even with all my wishing T_T. Here's chapter 4 people! :) Warning: This chapter is why I rated the story M.**

_Last time: "I can walk on my own Tamaki," Chi said. He smiled and said, "I know, but you're my princess. And you need to remember that, okay?"_

Chi blushed, "W-what?" Tamaki smiled at her as he continued to walk down the hall. "I said you're my princess. And you need to remember that." He then pressed his lips softly to the young whitette's. Her blue grey eyes widen with supersize, but then slowly closed as she kissed back. His toung lightly ran across her lower lip and she opened her mouth, only enough to let his toung in. He explored her mouth, enjoying the strawberry flavor. When he found her toung he slowly made it peak up. Once it was up their toungs did a dance sending sparks through them and letting Chi taste mint. They pulled apart and Tamaki smiled while Chi could only blush.

In the nurse's office Chi held an ice pack to her neck while the nurse told her it was just some slight bruising, but nothing to serious. She thanked the nurse, who then left to do some paper work. Tamaki sat next to Chi, holding her other hand, and said, "I'm glad you weren't seriously hurt." "Me too. Oh…umm. Thank you." Tamaki gave her a slightly puzzled look, "For what?" Chi smiled, giving Tamaki's hand a slight squeeze before saying, "For getting those two guys off me. I don't want to think of what would have happened if you hadn't shown up."

Tamaki smiled and kissed her cheek, "It wasn't a problem. Besides it gave me a chance to spend more time with you." Chi smiled and gained a slight sparkle in her eyes. "It also raised some questions," Tamaki said. "You can ask if you want. I don't really mind," she said moving the ice pack to the other side of her neck.

"Really?" The blond asked. The whitette nodded. "Okay! Well first, where did you learn French?" She smiled before saying, "My mom. She was actually born in France, so it was natural for her to teach me. You would've loved to meet her." Tamaki looked in to her eyes with a slightly concerned look. "Would've?" Chi bit her lower lip slightly before saying, "She died when I was six."

Tamaki moved so he was sitting closer to her and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close to his chest. "I'm sorry for your loss," he said softly while stroking her hair. "It's okay. It was years ago and besides she's in a better place now," she snuggling closer to his heart. They sat there in silence for a little while till Chi said, "You can continue asking questions Tamaki."

"Oh, right…hmm… Is that your real hair color?" She giggled and nodded. He thought again, "Why the collar?" Her hand lightly touched said collar as she said, "It was a gift from one of my mother's closest friends in France." Tamaki smiled at that. '_She may have a small family, but there are other people out there for her… other than me,' _he thought.

"Anything else you want to ask?" He shook his head and held her closer, making her sit in his lap. His head rested on top of hers as he stroked her hair. She snuggled closer to his heart and enjoyed the attention she was getting, it was better than the attention she got at home. Just thinking about it made a shiver go down her spine. He looked at her and with a slight laugh he said, "I think that ice is getting to you." She giggle slightly and nodded. She placed the ice down on the small side table and she looked at the blond. He smiled at her and she smiled back. He kissed her on the lips again and she kissed back. Today was a good day…for now.

At the host club before it opened… "I'M NOT A DOLL!" Chi had her arms crossed and was glaring at the twins, who were dressed in punk rock attire (think skinny jeans). Kyouya, who was in a black and silver pin stripe suit with matching fedora(anyone reminded of Good Charlotte?), decided to solve the problem the fastest way he knew how. "Chi you'll start having debt if you don't wear it." She ran into the changing room after he said that.

When she came out Tamaki(wearing a nice black suit with tails and a top hat), Kyouya, Hunny(I don't know what he's wearing-_-'), Mori( casual jeans t-shirt), and Haruhi (baggy kaki cargo pants, baggy black t-shirt with AC DC on it, converse) all had looked of surprise while the twins smiled at their work.

Chi was wearing a black corset dress. The skirt ended mid thigh with petty coats that made the underside look as if it was a dark purple. The string on the corset was a deep purple that was the same shade as Tamaki's eyes. The dress itself had no sleeves, but she had a dark purple, almost black, short puff sleeve button down under it. A pair of dark purple, almost black, ripped fishnets covered her legs. Her shoes were a pair of black 4 ½ inch stiletto heels that covered her toes and locked around her ankles with silver clasps. She still wore the black wrist band on her left wrist and a torn black rose lace glove on her right hand. Her collar was joined by three silver chains, the lowest one with a cross on it.

The twins went to either side of her and one started, "What do you think? We thought she could represent the 'darker' music scene…" "Yeah, like Panic! At The Disco, Evanesces, Enter Shikari, and I Set My Friends On Fire," finished the other. Chi looked at them, "Wait, scremo's 'dark'?" The twins nodded and she sighed.

Hunny jumped up and down saying, "I think Chi-Chan looks pretty!" Mori gave a nod with a slight 'hmm' sound. Haruhi gave a warm smile and a thumb up. Kyouya wrote in his note book very fast. Tamaki walked over to her and said, "I think you look lovely," and kissed her cheek. She blushed a deep crimson before saying, "Th-thank you Tamaki. Umm… Why don't we open the club, since we're all ready?"

The club ran smoothly, the girls loved how each host was a different type of music. Chi was given a few complements on her outfit (along with evil glares) and was asked some questions about how she had gotten a job working for the hosts. When she would go to Tamaki's table to give sweets, tea, or instant coffee Tamaki, being Tamaki, would be a little over dramatic and go into some heavy flirting, causing Chi to blush (and more evil glares). Some might say it was an act, but Tamaki ment every word of it to Chi.

Close to the end of club one of the girls asked Tamaki to play the piano and he agreed. He sat at the piano and started to play a soft melody. The girls smiled at the dreamy look the area around him seamed to get, but they couldn't figure out what song he was playing... except for Chi and one other.

After only a few notes she was smiling and slowly rocking her head to the music. Tamaki looked at her and nodded at her telling her it was ok. She smiled at him while picking up a tea pot. She did a small spin while walking to Hunny's table to refill there cups. She let out a slow breath.

_Dancing bears,_

_Painted wings,_

_Things I almost remember,_

_And a song _

_Someone sings_

_Once upon a December._

Chi put the tea pot back on the cart with a slight movement in the way she walked, most common for a dancer.

_Someone holds me safe and warm._

_Horses prance through a silver storm._

_Figures dancing gracefully_

_Across my memory…_

She wrapped her arms around her waist and swayed her hips and head slightly. She extended her hand as if going to grab someone else's then placed it on her forehead.

_Far away, long ago,_

_Glowing dim as an ember,_

She slowly walked to the piano with the sway never leaving her hips.

_Things my heart_

_Used to know,_

She stud next to the piano watching Tamaki's fingers dance across the keys as she sang.

_Once upon a December… _

When the instrumental came a girl switched places with Tamaki at the piano. He bowed politely to Chi and she curtsied. They held each other and started to dance around the room, Tamaki holding one of Chi's hands and her waist while she held his hand and shoulder.

_Someone holds me safe and warm._

Tamaki's hands move to holding Chi's hips, pulling her closer while her hands went around his neck as she continued to sing, keeping their movements in time with the song.

_Horses prance through a silver storm._

_Figures dancing gracefully _

_Across my memory…_

_Far away, long ago,_

_Glowing dim as an ember,_

_Things my heart_

_Used to know,_

_Things it yearns to remember…_

They slowed down and stopped, staring into each other's eyes as she sang the last verse.

_And a song _

_Someone sings_

_Once upon a December. _

His lips captured hers in a kiss as the song died out. The fan girls squealed at the top of their lungs (along with evil glares) and the host's were in complete shock, except for Haruhi who smiled. _Finally. Maybe things will get better for her. _

Once the guest left and everyone changed the hosts surrounded Tamaki and Chi and started asking questions, at the same time. Talk about blob of sound. Chi raised a hand and they got quiet and looked at her. She put her hand down and said, "All questions need to go to Tamaki or wait till tommarow because I need to go home."With that said she turned to leave.

The walk home was quiet since she was by herself, but she needed the peace. Her thoughts were everywhere and she was trying to organize them. A majority were on her and Tamaki kissing. What would the questions be? How was she going to answer any questions? It was very confusing.

When she got to the apartment complex she saw her dad's car. _Please let him be passed out or ignore my very existence._ She walked up the stairs to her apartment and opened the door. Her father was standing there looking at her with a mix of disgust and anger. The room had a heavy sent of alcohol.

He yelled, "Where the fuck were you!" "I was at school," she said. "Your classes ended over an hour ago, wanna try again!" Before she could say anything he started yelling saying that she was probably whoring herself off to any guy that looked like they had money. He kept on yelling while he walked over to her and started to bet her. After some time he started to said, "If you like whoring yourself out so much," but Chi blanked out for the rest.

Next thing she knew she was on the couch with her father over her. He reached down and unbuttoned her skinny jeans. Chi's body went in to a self defense mode and kicked him in the stomach, while thoroughing him on the floor. She stud up and ran as fast as she could out the door. She continued to run not caring where she went or who saw her. She stopped running when she got to a park.

Chi walked to one of the benches and sat down. Looking up she saw that it was already dark. She laid down on the bench and brought her knees to her chest as she cried. Slowly she fell asleep.

When Chi opened her eyes she was in a field full of tall grass. She was on a hill under a Sakura blossom tree. Her head was on something soft and warm. She looked up to see a woman with pale skin and hair as white as snow. Her eyes were light blue and she was smiling at her.

"M-mom," Chi stuttered gaining tears in her eyes. The woman smile grew as she hugged her daughter. She cried on her mother's shoulder as she said, "I've missed you Chi. I'm sorry you've had to go through all that pain. But it's going to get better, I promise."

Chi looked at her and asked, "How?" Her mother smiled, "You know that boy, Tamaki?" The younger whitette nodded. "He's going to help you through these times. And he'll stay by you the whole time. May it be physical or spiritual, he'll stand by you." Chi looked at her and smiled, wiping away some of the tears.

"Now Chi, you're going to walk up to someone that will help you. I know you may not want to leave, but I'll be with you. You need to remember that." Chi nodded and hugged her one last time. "I love you mom." "I love you to baby."

Chi opened her eyes again to see a pair of familiar purple ones. "Chi what are you doing here?" Tamaki asked. Her eyes started to fill with tears again as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Tamaki was shocked at first, but then he relaxed. His arms went around her waist and he rubbed her back. "Chi what's wrong? Can you tell me?"

She looked at him and nodded. Then she started, "If you want to understand what happened now you're going to need to know the past." He nodded as she continued, "My life was normal. I lived with my mom and dad and was happy. Then when I was six my mom died in a car accident. My dad couldn't take it so he started drinking. He became an alcoholic. After some time he started to bet me saying it was my fault for my mom's death. The beatings continued till now." Tamaki's eyes were wide and he had a hand over his mouth.

"Today he did something new. He yelled at me like always, but then…"she started to tear up. Tamaki was kneeling in front of her, wiping away her tears. He looked down and saw her jeans were unbuttoned. "Chi did your father try to…" he look at her and saw the answer in her eyes.

"Oh Chi." He wrapped his arms around her as silent tears went down her face. When they pulled away he grabbed his cell phone and called Kyouya. "Kyouya, We need your help. Yes we. Chi. We need some protection. I'll explain later, just send help. Her apartment. Thanks."

He looked at Chi and helped her stand up from the park bench. She was a bit unstable from sleeping on the wood, but Tamaki helped stable her. He lead her to the limo and they went to her house.

Outside was the rest of the host club with Haruhi and Haruhi's father. Tamaki looked at Kyouya and he said, "My father wouldn't allow me to bring them without a reason so I brought them." Tamaki nodded and they looked at Chi. Haruhi walked over to Chi and asked, "Are you okay?" She nodded and looked at the others. She looked back at Tamaki and Haruhi then turned her gaze back to the others. "Allow me to explain."

**A/N: I'll try to get an update in the next month or so. Thanks for reading! Review please.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry about lack of updating. I don't own Ouran in any way, shape, or form. I only own Chi, her father, and mother (may she rest in peace).**

_ Last time: She looked back at Tamaki and Haruhi then turned her gaze back to the others. "Allow me to explain."_

Once Chi told them what had been going on for the past few years everyone wanted to get rid of her father. She was able to calm them down a little and convince them to help her get her stuff to leave.

"Wait. Where are you going to stay?" asked Haruhi. Chi rubbed the back of her neck while saying, "I have a little money saved up. I could stay at a motel for a while, but afterwards…" Her bangs hid her eyes, "I guess I would go to an orphanage." Everyone gasped. Tamaki wrapped his arms around Chi's shoulders and pulled her close.

"We won't let that happen Chi. You need to remember who your friends are," he said. Chi looked at him and said, "Umm, Tamaki I do know who my friends are." He shook his head before saying, "Our last names." Chi smiled. Going to a rich school did have its advantages, especially when you make friends.

They walked up the stairs to the apartment, the smell of alcohol already strong. Once the door was opened they thought they might gain alcohol poisoning from just the smell.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So what do you guys want this Christmas?**

**Host Club: *glare at authoress* **

**Me: You're still mad how the last chapter ended… Please don't kill me! *locks self in bathroom and starts typing***

**T^T**

_Last time: They walked out to hear a loud bang. Chi dropped her bag. Everything slowly became dark as she fell to the floor…_

After the bang Chi dropped her bag and fell on the floor, blood coming from her abdomen. Haruhi screamed and Tamaki lost it. Not even a minute later, the rest of the host club were trying to hold Tamaki back from doing any more damage to Chi's father.

Kyouya called the police and an ambulance. They came fast and quickly got Chi to the hospital, Tamaki going with her. The host club had just gotten there. After finding the room they all entered quietly to see Tamaki sitting in a chair holding Chi's hand.

Chi had wires, tubes, and many other things going through her body. Her long white hair was stained with red blood and her pale skin looked even paler. Her cheeks looked hollow and she had an oxygen mask over her mouth and you could hear the heart monitor slowly beeping.

"The doctor said she'd be like this for a while. It…It'll be a miracle if she wakes up." They looked at Tamaki to see almost soulless eyes. Haruhi put a hand on his shoulder, "Chi's strong Tamaki. She'll wake up."

A few weeks past. Tamaki came to visit Chi a lot, even in her comatose state. He would tell her what had gone on at the club and the school. After she had been there a month Tamaki and the rest of the club decided to go together.

When they went to her room they saw a man standing by her bed. He had tired blue eyes and white hair with grey mixed in. He was wearing a classic, yet high class, suit and tie with his hands wrapped in some sort of tape. His build appeared to be that of a boxer, especially with his 6' 3'' height.

"Joyeux anniversaire, petite-fille." His soft, tired voice filled the room very easily, even though it was barley over a whisper. He moved some of her bangs away from her face and gave her a quick kiss on her forehead before placing a box on the bed side table. He turned to see them, bowed his head slightly and left.

"Who was that?" the twins asked. Everyone gave some replied of not knowing, except for Tamaki.

"It was her grandfather." They all looked at him and gave him a puzzled look or questioned. He responded, "What he said to her before leaving, 'Joyeux anniversaire, petite-fille,' means happy anniversary, granddaughter. He was wishing her happy birthday."

Hunny then added, "So the box he left is Chi-Chan's birthday present!" Mori nodded and the rest of them smiled.

_Some months later_

"What forbidden brotherly love!" some of the guests cheered as the twins did their normal routine, but in Christmas garb (sweater, scarf, ect.).

As the last of the guests left Tamaki hid a small sigh. The hosts' looked at their king.

"You still miss her, don't you?" He just continued to stare blankly out the window.

A small knock came from the door. Tamaki quickly gained his composer and opened it ready to tell whoever it was that the club was closed. Before he could speak he took the look of a deer in headlights. The man from the hospital was standing there.

"Papa! Don't scare him! This is the boy I told you about," a soft, warm, familiar voice called. The man smiled and said, "Yes papillon," while looking at his side. Standing there was Chi. She was wearing a red dress with long sleeves and that went just slightly above her knee with thick white tights and what looked like black Ugg boots. Her white hair was strait with two small chunks pulled back on either side of her head, with a red ribbon.

Tamaki just stud there, dumbfounded, until Chi ran up to him and hugged him. He hugged her back and said, "I missed you, mon amour." A kiss was placed on tip of her nose and she said, "Je vous manqué aussi, l'amour," before kissing his cheek. They smiled and then the rest of the host joined them with greetings to Chi.

After about five minutes Chi said, "I'd like to introduce you all to my grandfather, Paul La foudre, the CEO of Tech Incorporated. I believe that he is an associate with your families."

Every one had a dumbfounded look. Chi blinked a few times before looking to her grandfather, "Did I say something wrong?" He shook his head and patted her head with a smile.

"Wait, if what you're saying is true then wouldn't that mean," Hikaru started with his brother finishing, "that Chi is an arises?" The young whitette smiled with a simple nod. Kyouya then spoke, "With the recent events wouldn't that mean Chi's legal guardian is you Mr. La foudre?" The man nodded and Kyouya wrote stuff in his note book.

"Wait, what about Chi-Chan going to Ouran? Won't you be taking her to France?" Hunny's voice was still sweet even with the words he spoke. Everyone looked at him then at Chi and her grandfather. At once everyone voiced their opinion. Chi tried to get a word in with no success so like the good student she was she raised her left hand. Bad move.

The red sleeve from the dress went down reveling a few scars from her past. Everyone got silent and she put her arm down. With a small sigh she said, "I knew this question would come up so I talked with my grandfather and we've come to an agreement." The hosts leaned in.

"I'll continue schooling here at Ouran, but when summer break comes, I'm to go to France for a short time." Everyone smiled, but was dropped down when Tamaki asked, "What about Christmas Break? And the school year? Where will you be living?"

"I believe it would be best if Chi was with those who cared deeply for her while not with me," Paul spoke. They all looked at him as he kissed Chi's forehead, turned, and left.

"Now there's only one question," Chi stated, "Who am I staying with?" And the commotion started again. This time the silence came from Chi whistling.

"Everyone get in a circle around me that wants me at their house." Everyone got in a circle around her. "Now I'm going to spin around, with my eyes closed, and point. When I stop whoever I stop at is who's I'll be staying at. I'll continue this till everyone is chosen. After that, I'll choose who I'll stay with, the others I will visit. And remove yourselves after you're chosen." They all nodded and Chi started the process.

She first stopped at the twins. They shared a smile and high fived before moving out of the circle. She spun again this time stopping at Haruhi. She smiled and stepped out of the circle. Again, stopping on Hunny. Next she stopped at Mori, then Kyouya, and last Tamaki.

"Well, this will be exciting."

**A/N: Yes, another short chapter, but I'll try to update. I hate writers block. Please, send ideas!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Notes: Yeah, I'm not going to be able to update till ****AFTER**** New Year's probably with this writers block. Sorry. If you want send ideas for Chi's… mini adventures at the host's houses you can. Remember she's staying with the twins, Haruhi, Hunny, Mori, Kyouya, then Tamaki. **


	8. Author's Note: Sorry

A/N: Hey guys… I can't work on this anymore cause I've lost my ideas for it. You could say it's over or what not, but I've just lost my thoughts for it. I'll try to post new stories for you to read if you like my style, but Never Again is done with unless I find my old spark for it. Sorry if anyone is dissapointed.


End file.
